Tsardom of Volhynia
Overview Tsardom of Volhynia is a country in Eastern Europe, with an absolute monarchy in power, it uses it's own version of the feudal system, with nobles being in charge of regions, but they do not have anything to do with the military. Volhynia's neighbours are: The Grand Duchy of Samogitia, DCFK, Russmenika, Transylvania, Russia, Belarus, Moldova, Poland, Slovakia and Hungary. Tsardom of Volhynia's capital is Lviv, with population of 2.5 million. The total population of Volhynia is 56 million. The military of Volhynia is known for having good ground forces, but lacks navy and air power. History WIP Economy fucking potatoes **wip** Education System Volhynia has a gender mixed schools, but the children have different classes. Already from 4th Grade boys will learn how to do physicial demanding activites such as sports and military drills, while girls learn how to cook and care for family, as 65% of the women in Volhynia is home going. The only classes that boys and girls have together is the subjects such as mathamtics and grammar classes. Children are also taught the great deeds of the Volhynian Tsars and their love for the Volhynian people. The physicial work the boys are given, also makes sure they become great soldiers in the future, the obesity and general fat percentage in Volhynia is nearly 0%, according to Volhynian statistics. In high school students are given uniforms and they learn more about how to be a cog in the system, boys are treated like military recruits. Girls however are taught more advanced grammar and mathamtics and new languages, and even though Volhynia is still old school in the way society works, then women are still the majority in the universities. The woman is the brain and the man is the muscle of the family. The students are also encourged heavily to already find a partner, meaning many Volhynians are already married when they graduate. Equipment Weapons Royal Volhynian Armed Forces and Security Service Weapons: Handguns * P-33(TT-33) **replaced with the P-019** * P-03(Glock 18)**Used by the Security Service and Police** * P-019(modernised version of the TT-33 - aka epic rubber grip) Assault Rifles * KR-19 (AK-74 with rails n shit) * KR-17(Zastava 21) Bought from the ERR * KR-16(AK-12)**not used anymore, sold off to various countries and groups** * KR-78(AK-74) * KR-72(Zastava M70) * KR-60(AKM)**Used by the Home Guard and conscripts** * KR-52(AK-47)**Used by Home Guard and conscripts** * MKR-16(AK-74M)**Only used by the Marine Corps and special forces* Carbines/SMGs * CR-75(AKS-74U) * CR-64(AKMS) * LG-08(MP5) **used by special forces** * CR-96(Zastava M92) * LG-04(PP-19 Bizon)**used by special forces** Sniper Rifles * SR-70(SVD) * SR-06(VKS)**Used by Special Forces** Machine Guns * BG-06(Fort-401) * BG-78(RPK-74) * VBG-55(DShK) * BG-85 (M60 ) Land Vehicles Cars/Personnel Carriers * BTR-70 * BTR-80 * BRDM-2 * GAZ-2975 Tiger * Ural-4320 * UAZ-469 * MT-LB (Bought from the ERR) Infantry Fighting Vehicles * BMP-2 * BMP-1 Tanks * T-72M **Not used anymore** * T-80 * T-80U * Leopard 2A5 **replaced the T-72M in 2017-18** Artillery * BM-21 "Grad" * D-30 Tactical ballistic missile systems * SCUD Anti-Air * ZU-23-2 * ZSU-23-4 * 2K12 Kub Fleet **WIP** Branches of the Royal Volhynian Armed Forces Royal Volhynian Army The Volhynian Army consists mostly of conscripts, who is forced to serve 2-3 years depending on what unit they choose. If the conscript chooses a special regiment, like the Life Guard regiment, then they serve 3 years instead of 2 years. But the Army also has better trained soldiers, who volunteered or signed the VAC. They go through hard training using techniques from the roman legionary training. Everyone who has done their conscription is automatically moved into to Reserve Forces. both old and young. Royal Volhynian Army Special Forces Cossacks: The Cossacks are special trained soldiers, that specializes in the Serbian martial art known as Real Aikido. The Cossacks also has the newest equipment, Volhynia have. Cossacks are also paratroopers and normally drop from planes when deployed. Known regiments in the Volhynian Army and Special Forces. 102nd Shock Trooper Regiment. '' This regiment existed all the way back to the Napoleonic war era. They have always been the first troops to be deployed to a war or conflict. They retook the town of Kovel, back in the Eastern Legion/Baltia war. The regiment is led by Colonel Artur Olenev also known as he White Devil, because of his brutality towards his enemies. Their base is located in Lviv. The units beret colour is beige. ''4th Hussar Regiment '' The 4th Hussar Regiment was also created back in the Napoleonic era. Now instead of horses, they ride their majestic BTR-70 and 80s into battle. The 4th Hussars are led by Colonel Aleksey Tsaryov. Their base is by the town of Sarny. The units beret colour is black. ''11th Guards Division '' The 11th Guards Division is newer unit. Formed in 2005, they serve as a both foot and mechanized infantry. They are led by Major General Adam Yelenyuk, a well known and respected military commander in the Volhynian Army. Their base is located somewhere near the Volhynia-Moldovian border. ''110th Support Battalion '' The 110th Support Battalion is a towed artillery unit. They use a custom design from the German Sfh18. They are led by Lieutenant Colonel Viktor Bzovsky. Their base is located by the town of Stryi. ''25th Armored Battalion The 25th Armored Battalion is a tank unit. It consists of the newest Leopard tanks. It's led by Lieutenant Colonel Anton Romanovich. Cossack Unit "Vitaly" '' Unit "Vitaly" specialises in military operations. Was led and created by Tsar Vitaly Romanov. There is 2,500 active soldiers in this unit. Cossack Unit "Ilya" Unit "Ilya" specialises in Counter Terrorism operations. The unit is named after the fifth Tsar of Volhynia. There is 1,500 active agents in this unit. **This unit is now part of the State Security** 1st Ukrainian Volunteer Regiment Unit consisting of ethnic Ukrainians who was either conscripted or volunteered into the Royal Volhynian Army. Officers of this regiment is a mix of both Ukrainians and Volhynians. Their beret colour is light blue like the Ukrainian flag. They are a mechanised infantry unit. '''Royal Volhynian Airmobile Forces' The Airmobile Forces are the regular paratroopers, or "Airmobile" soldiers. They are light infantry that are deployed from helicopters and planes. This branch first saw action in Ukraine, 2017. Soldiers that volunteer for the airmobile forces are paid more than regular soldiers. But also comes with a bigger risk of dying. There has already been over 20 fetal accidents since the start in 2015. The units beret colour is dark blue. 1st Airmobile Division A newly created unit, consists of only 2,000 soldiers. This unit is led by Colonel Vasya Katyuk. Royal Volhynian Air Force The Royal Volhynian Legion doesn't have a very, strong air force. But they have a few helicopters and aircrafts. The Volhynian Legion has a main focus on quaility and therefor, Legion pilots are also highly skilled when it comes to aerial warfare and maintaining a jet and so on. The Volhynian Air Force consists of: * Mi-24 attack helicopters * MiG-29 Fighter Jets * MiG-23 Fighter Jets * 25 grach jets * Mi-8 helicopters * Ka-52 Alligator attack helicopters * Kamov Ka-60 * MiG 17 * MiG 35 Jets (Bought from the ERR) Royal Volhynian Navy ''' Volhynia has with the help of Grand Duchy of Baltia built a stable fleet, with modern custom ships. The navy also consists of a brand new Marine Corps, which consists of foreign people from poor countries, primary from Africa, Asia and the middle east. All marines that has served 5 years will receive a citizenship to both the marine and his family. '''Royal Volhynian Naval Infantry Corps Reformed after the annexation of Ukraine. The unit is not only consisting of foreigners, but of Volhynians and Ukrainians. The marines focus in amphibious warfare like any other marines in the world. They are also the security on naval ships. The marines and the Navy is the only branches that haven't recieved the BORKA system for the troops, and they remain using the former military equipment. 1st Royal Volhynian Marine Brigade Formed in 2016, after the creation of the first Volhynian fleet. They are led by Kargin Vladislavovich. Their base is located in the Volhynian naval base in Sevastopol. As of 2019, Volhynians and Ukrainians are the majority in the unit, and recruiting of foreigners are no longer practised. Volhynian Marine Reconnaissance Unit The Naval Special Forces unit, their role is basically the same as the US Force Recon lol Unit only has few members as it is was only founded recently Volhynian Home Guard Fat old men in uniforms that makes sure marathon runners don't become roadkill. They also get to carry a gun when they need to be shot at by the soldiers in field exercises. WIP Volhynian State Security (V.S.S.) The V.S.S. is the secret police and intelligence service of Volhynia. They are currently tracking down and removing the socialist movement, that has begun rising in Volhynia. The V.S.S. can be compared to the soviet KGB and the American CIA. Volhynian Internal Affairs ( V.I.A.) The Volhynian Internal Affairs take care of security at prisons, labour camps, military equipment factories. The V.I.A. are the ones policing Volhynia, both cities and the countryside. The Internal troop uniform consists of an old Volhynian Police uniform and a yellow beret, together with the necessary gear they need for their weapons. The V.I.A. also does the dirty work for the Tsar, disloyal commoners, nobles and politicians has been arrested and executed by the V.I.A. throughout the years. Volhynian Police Force The Volhynian police force is known for corruption rumours, but the V.S.S is currently investigating these corruption rumours. Other than that, they are a well equipped police force, with modern gear and uniforms. Their uniforms are normally dark blue with yellow stripes on the side, they also have two kinds of hats to wear on duty. The officers cap is a normal generic looking cap with a badge on it. The officers standard handgun(s) is the Tokarev TT-33 and the Glock-18. It's mostly the higher ranked officers that use the glocks. The police doesn't have a "SWAT" team, so in serious situations, the Cossack team "Ilya" is deployed to help. **The police force was later disbanded in 2018, and the V.I.A. took the role of policing Volhynia.** The Great Peasant Revolt In the start of November 2017. The lower working class in Lviv started protesting for more liberties and more food. The Lviv Police quickly deployed crowd control units to stop the protesters from reaching the Royal Palace. The protesters began using violence against the police officers, and the police responded with violence as well. The rioters also tried to enter the Royal Palace, but was shot dead by the royal guards. This sparked more people to join the riots, and rioters began picking up basic weapons like machetes and pipes. Two police officers was killed and multiple wounded. After these events, the Lviv Police Chief called for the Army to help them stop the riots. The riots stopped only a few days after the Army had arrived, and the individuals that organised the riot was caught and put in prison. The riot lasted for a whole month. Relations with other factions * Divine Order of Christ's Blood: Great allies to Volhynia, they established order and support among the peasant population of Volhynia. The Tsar is very fond of the Order and it's leaders. * Eastern Roman Republic Volhynia is allied with the ERR. Both sides has traded weapons and other resources with eachother. * Democratic Republic of Kergikstan Volhynia and Kergikstan are both in the ATO alliance and Volhynia respects Kergikstan and its people. * Grand Duchy of Samogitia: Volhynia and GDS has mixed relations. * Anointed Warriors of Allah: Volhynia is hostile towards the AWA. Locations Bunker 01: Not much is known of Bunker 01, the only information shows that it's an old soviet bunker made into a underground lab for secret projects. This facility is where secret weapons and other military projects are tested and made. Lviv Military HQ: Heavily guarded building in Lviv, it's the HQ of Volhynians military and the base also stores classified information and secret projects. The Royal Mansion: The Royal families vacation home, they usally live here in the summer time. It is also a safehouse for the Royals. The Royal Palace: The palace where the decisions for Volhynia are made. It's a heavily guarded palace, that is over two hundred years old. Afanasy the First built this palace in the middle of Lviv when he was given the city by his father. A battalion of Guards are in charge of the security, and in case of an attack. Then the 102nd Shock Legionaries are the first ones to respond in no time, as they have their barracks inside of Lviv. The Eastern Legion The Eastern Legion was a fascist extremist political party founded by Vladislav Avdonin and his , who was the commander of the Volhynian Ground Forces from 2000 to 2014. In 2014 He took over Volhynia, exiled the Royal Family and killed his political rivals. He tried to kill the royal family but it failed when the loyal soldiers of Boris Romanov held off the Legion forces at the palace. The Eastern Legion ruled Volhynia with an iron fist, even harsher than the Royal family had. The Legion later declared war on the socialist First Baltian Republic (Grand Duchy of Samogitia now) in 2016. The same year Avodonin was back stabbed by Major Barkov and coordinated a take over together with the exiled Romanovs and the GDS. Together with the GDS, all Eastern Legion remenants was believed to be arrested and/or killed. 2019: The Eastern Legion has been reformed after the annexation of Ukraine. The Eastern Legion is cooperating with the Ukrainian rebel groups, and they planned the 22nd July attack, aiming to kill Tsar Vitaly and Boyar Porokenko. Tsardom of Volhynia Facts The Volhynian language is a mix of Ukrainian and Belarusian, and the Volhynian accent has a somewhat harsher tone to it, than a normal Ukrainian accent. The Volhynian Tsardom, was founded by Afanasy Romanov I. Who was "exiled" from the Romanov family in Russia. But in reality was given the city of Lviv, as Afanasy had a great relationship with his father, Peter The Great. Tsardom of Volhynia helped Nazi Germany in World War 2, because of their hate towards communism and it's followers. The Volhynian people still has a hatred towards socialism and communism today. After the fall of the Soviet Union. The Tsardom was once again fully independent, they spent many years recovering from being oppressed by the Soviets. Many of the Volhynian Tsars were generals, and they earned it too. Many of them were also great marksmen and swordsmen. The most famous Volhynian Tsar and general was Igor The Reckless, who were famous for leading his men directly into combat. He was sadly killed in the Battle of Smolensk. Where he was hit by a cannon which completely removed his head. The Tsardom of Volhynia declared independence in the 1917 during the Russian Revolution. The Volhynian borders are completely closed off, no Volhynian citizen can move out of Volhynia. Only government officials and noble families can visit other countries. 'Gallery' ' Update2019.jpg|BORKA system - new volhynian uniform as of 2019 maruinesus.jpg|Volhynian Marines 2019 Airmobiledudes.jpg|aourmoboile cossackmen.jpg|Cossack Uniform 2019 VSS_unitilya.jpg|State Security unit "Ilya" uniform ' Category:Factions Category:V5 Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:Eastern Legion Category:Tsardom of Volhynia